What A Life
by corkin89
Summary: Kathryn banned from coffee. Chkotay offers something. Please read and REVIEW EPLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, how I wish I did. Ahh well.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Kathryn Janeway was pacing in her Ready Room. It had been two hours since the Emergency Medical Hologram had restricted her to one cup of coffee a day and she was already suffering from withdrawal symptoms and it didn't help that she had some major PMS, it just made her even crankier. She couldn't believe Chakotay. Why exactly did he feel that it was his place to tell the doctor that she was addicted to the beverage? He had no right. How dare he?

"Janeway to Chakotay" Kathryn said as she tapped her comm. Badge.

"Chakotay here, how may I help you Captain" the handsome commander said cheekily.

"Report to my quarters after your shift" she responded quickly

"Yes, ma'am" Chakotay responded

"Janeway out"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

After his shift the commander obediently went to the Captain's rooms. He knew what this was about. He had told the doctor about the Kathryn's coffee addiction. He reached the room and rang he bell.

"Come in" Janeway's voice came through the bulkheads. Chakotay entered.

"You wanted see me, captain"

"Yes commander, I wanted to know why you felt it was your place to tell the doctor to restrict my coffee. You know I need it to make it through the day out here." She stated.

"Because, Kathryn, you need to learn to make do with something else" Chakotay responded calmly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" the captain asked cautiously, but curiously.

"It means I can give you another way to make it through the day." Chakotay said

"And what is that exactly" Kathryn asked getting more curious.

"This"

The next minute he had taken two long strides across the room, put one hand on the back of Kathryn's neck, put the other around her waist, brought her body towards him, and brought his lips down upon hers. At first Kathryn tensed in shock, with her eyes wide open and her hands in the surrender position, but after a second, she relaxed her body and melted against his. She closed her eyes and brought her arms around Chakotay's neck. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for her permission to explore her mouth. She obliged and opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to entwine with hers, as they explored each others mouth in heavenly bliss. Kathryn didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough, that when they came up for air, they were both panting heavily. Chakotay leaned his forehead against hers.

"Will that do?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, it will Commander." She responded with that crooked smile of hers that just made him melt every time.

He kissed her again, and left quietly and softly.


	2. Surprise!

It had been one year since that night in Janeway's quarters where Chakotay had showed her something else to become addicted to. And… ohhh… had she become addicted to his sweet mouth his soft caresses and his loving arms. Every chance she got, she dragged him into a room and melted into the best kisses of her life.

Janeway was lying on the couch in her Ready Room, she had been feeling nauseous all day and she didn't know why. She thought about going to the doctor and telling him about it, but he would just make an big fuss. A sudden urge rushed over her and she ran to the bathroom. She flung herself at the toilet and threw up everything that was in her stomach. She sat down on the bathroom floor and relished in its cool feel. After a few minutes, she got up washed her face walked out if her Ready Room and onto the bridge.

"Commander, you have the bridge for the rest of the shift Kathryn said as she walked onto the turbolift

"Yes ma'am" Chakotay responded. He had been worried about her all shift, she looked even paler than usual. "Tuvok, you have the bridge" he told the Vulcan Security Officer, as he also got on the turbolift and went to Kathryn's quarters. When he entered her rooms, he found her by the view port and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back onto his chest and he kissed her neck. He felt tears.

"What's wrong, Kathryn." He asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing" she responded, swatting at the tears on her face.

"You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong" he whispered in her ear.

Kathryn laughed at this. He was right, Captain Janeway doesn't cry. But the news just revealed to her would make anyone cry and scared.

"You're right." Kathryn said turning around in his arms. She put her hands on his chest and asked: "Chakotay have you ever thought about having children?"

"Yes, someday." He answered

"Would someday be in the next nine months?"

"What? You're not saying-? Kathryn are you pregnant?" He asked surprised.

Kathryn looked up into the Indian's obsidian eyes and said "Yes"

"Oh my Spirits" Chakotay said "oh-my- spirits" he said again this time picking her up and spinning her around in circles as Kathryn's laughter filled the room.

"You're pregnant" he said

"I'm pregnant" she repeated

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

**Okay I got some reviews and thank you, I have followed their advice and I have made some changes. The next few chapters will be a reflection of the last year of our favorite couples lives. Enjo, Please read and review**


	3. Proposal

Okay, guys here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. READ AND REVIEW. I leave to for basic training for the Army in July so this will be finished before then.

Chapter Three

The Proposal

Chakotay was in his rooms that he shared with Kathryn. It had been two months since she told him she was pregnant. He had been planning to propose for sometime, but now he really wanted to. He wanted to reassure her of any doubts she may have about him sticking around after they got home. He had a very romantic proposal planned and the captain would be getting off in a few minutes and he would brisk her off to the halodeck.

The door to their quarters slide open and Kathryn walked in looking very tired.

"Honey, are you ok?'' He asked when he saw her.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just tired. It was a long shift.'' Kathryn

"Well I got a surprise for you that will help you relax."

"Really! Where is it?" Kathryn said eagerly looking around for the surprise.

"It's not here." Chakotay responded, "It's on the holodeck. Now go change into something comfortable."

"Ok." She said with a coy smile in his direction as she went into the room they shared. Once in there she stripped out of her uncomfortable Starfleet uniform into a pair of dressy black jeans and a light blue cotton blouse. When she came back out she noticed that Chakotay was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt that clung to his muscular chest.

"Ready?" he said while admiring the way she filled out the jeans she was wearing.

"Yes, I am!" Kathryn said excitedly. She put her arm through Chakotay's and they made their way to the holodeck. When they walked in Kathryn gasped at the scene before her. They were in Paris and the Eifel Tower was lit up in front of them.

"Wow, Chakotay, this is wonderful." She said through the tears forming in her eyes. Paris was her favorite city back on Earth and she missed it very much. She and Chakotay walked to a small nearby restaurant called La Chez Monique. It was absolutely wonderful: the food was great, the restaurant beautiful and the conversation flirty.

After dinner, the couple went for a walk around the 1st district of Paris enjoying the sights. A few hours later Kathryn started to yawn and Chakotay thought he'd better go ahead and ask her the question he had been getting up the nerve to ask her. He took her back to the Eifel Tower. When they got there Chakotay paid for tickets to the top of the tower. They went up and looked town at La Ville D'amor. There were happy couples everywhere below them. Chakotay wrapped his arms around Kathryn's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Kathryn sighed as she leaned back into him and said, "This is beautiful, thank you. You were right it did help me relax."

Chakotay kissed her neck as he said, "Your welcome." The sensation of his breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. "Kathryn, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

Chakotay turned her around and said "Kathryn, I have loved you since New Earth and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and Kathryn covered her mouth in surprise. "Kathryn Janeway, will you merry me?"

"Yes!" She said "Oh my God! Yes!"

Chakotay got up and pulled Kathryn into the deep kiss. He spun her around in his arms. They both laughed.

"Kathryn, I've never been happier in my life. I have a beautiful fiancée, a baby on the way and a wonderful family here on Voyager."

Kathryn just smiled at him and I gave him another kiss. "I'm so happy being with you."


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4

Ok here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is pure fluff. So beware…………………………………………….

Chapter 4

The Wedding

What a Life

The wedding day of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay was upon the crew of the USS Voyager. The Captain was in her quarters looking at herself in the mirror. Her baby bump was just barely showing as she was only three months pregnant. She was wearing a strapless white silk dress that smoothed over her petit slender frame in all the right places. Her auburn hair was down and flowed in curls over her shoulders. There was a flower that partially pinned it out of her face. Her lovely blue eyes were shining brighter than ever. She smiled at herself, very pleased with the way she looked. Her doorbell rang.

"Come in"

"Hello Kathryn"

"B'lanna", Kathryn greeted her friend

"How do I look?"

"Magnifique", B'lanna responded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"Very", Kathryn said turning back to the mirror

"I'm finally getting married." She said more to herself than to B'lanna.

"Chakotay's a great guy." B'lanna said.

"Now come on, you don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?"

Meanwhile, in Chakotay's rooms, Tom Paris had entered.

"Ahh, Commander. You ready to sell your soul?'' Tom said to his best friend.

''Very funny lieutenant. You'll be doing the very sane thing soon. Have you and B'lanna set a date yet?''

''Nope!'' the pilot answered, "We can't seem to find the time, what with the constant fights we seem to get ourselves into with other species. I'm surprised you and the captain found time.''

Chakotay came out of his bedroom looking extremely handsome in his dress uniform.

''We decided on a date at one of our meeting over reports'' He responded

''Oh,'' Paris said, ''that works.''

''Now come on, I cannot be late for my own wedding.''

The halodeck was a sight to see. The wedding was to set place on a Hawaiian beach on a perfect eighty degree day. The sun was beginning to set behind the chaplain and Chakotay. When the wedding began, Naomi walked down the aisle first. She looked adorable in her little white and blue dress as she sprinkled tropical flower pedals on the sand. Crewmen Cassidy and Marshals little boy Dominic was the ring barer, he was so handsome in his little suit. The children were followed by B'lanna who was the Maid of Honor. Finally, the crew stood up as Kathryn was walked down the aisle by Tuvok. She was so beautiful, that there was a collective gasp among the quest. They were absolutely breathless. Chakotay was the most breathless and he only had eyes for Kathryn. He couldn't believe his luck. He was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She was strong, smart, stubborn, and he trusted her with his life. He loved her stubbornness the most. In battles with other ships he always knew who would win. She walked the last few steps, turned to Tuvok, kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Thank you," in his ear.

"Your welcome, Captain." Tuvok said with a slight smile showing through his shock. Kathryn turned around and took Chakotay's hand and they both turned towards the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "we are gathered here today to join the lives of these two amazing people. Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway and Commander Chakotay are two people who love each other very much. They have decided to write and say their own vows so I now let them be said"

Chakotay took the ring that Tom handed to him and held Kathryn's hand. He started his vows:

"Kathryn, when I first met you, I'll admit that I fell in love with you against my will. I had promised myself long ago that I would never fall for a Starfleet woman, but when I met you, I couldn't help myself. You're beautiful, charming, smart and extremely stubborn. I didn't trust you when I first joined your crew, now I would follow you anywhere. When we got stranded on New Earth, I fell in love with you even more. You stated to open up to me, but when we got back on the ship I thought I had lost you to Starfleet protocols. I got you back a little over a year ago and now I plan to never let you go" Chakotay finished as he slipped the simple gold metal band on Kathryn's finger. There were tears in her eyes as she started he vows. She took the ring B'lanna was holding and began:

"Chakotay from the moment I met you, I sensed that you were the one I would be fighting with the most. You are just as stubborn as I am. You argued with me when no one else would. But you have also stayed beside me when I needed it most. You have shown incredible loyalty to both me and your Maquis crew. You made me laugh when I was felling depressed. You made me feel safe when I felt like the world was crumbling down around me. You've dried my tears and made me feel whole when life was tearing me apart. I will stand beside your side as you have stood by mine for the last five years. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul till the day I die. She finished as she slipped the gold band onto Chakotay's finger.

After the ceremony, the crew gathered in the holographic resort to celebrate the wedding. The happy new couple had their fist dance to "From This Moment" by Shania Twain. After the first dance the crew joined in. Kathryn danced with Harry, Tom and Tuvok, who all congratulated her. Chakotay danced with Sam, B'lanna and even Seven, who had questions as to why the wedding was such a big deal. Naomi and Dominic danced very clumsily together. Dominic danced with his Aunt Kathy; she picked him up so that he was taller than her. Naomi danced with her Uncle Chakotay; she stood on his toes as he moved his feet.

The reception went on for a couple of hours until Chakotay and Kathryn decided they really wanted to get to their honeymoon. They didn't announce they're their departure as they left out the holodeck doors. When the crew finally realized that the newlyweds had left, they dispersed.


End file.
